Gesturing is a quickly emerging user interface (UI) input mechanism. Such inputs may be applicable to various devices that include touch screen-based UIs employed by touch-sensitive devices (e.g. hand-held/mobile devices such as touch-screen enabled smart phones and tablet computers, large mounted displays, and the like).